Cullen's Karaoke Night
by funky 21
Summary: Just a short story of a cullen Karaoke night, i write this after sitting with a few of my firends and having a good laugh at picking songs out for the different Cullens to sing. I HAVE DISLECIXA. one-short


**AN: JUST A SHORT STORY ABOUT A CULLEN HAVING A BIT OF FUN. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Cullen's Karaoke night**

It was a Friday night that Bella headed to the Cullen's house with her boyfriend Edward in his sliver Volvo. Alice her best friend and boyfriends sister was having a karaoke night and wouldn't let Bella get out of the night no matter how much she tried. When they got to the Cullen's house the living room had been completely moved around so there was know a massive space in the middle of the floor by the karaoke machine and the television, the seats had been moved so that they made an audience.

"Hi, Bella you're here" said a very hipper pixie "and you're going to have so much fun I can just see it." Alice could see the future and often used this to her own advantage.

"Hi, if you say so Alice. When we starting then." Bella asked, as the rest of the Cullen's came in and sat down.

"Now, I'm first with Grow up." And she walked over to the karaoke machine and started it up, picked her song and the night began.

**This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die  
I promise I won't change  
So you better give up**

Chorus:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
'Til the day I die  
I promise I won't change (change, change)  
So you better give up

Chorus

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

(Grow up by Simple Plan)

Alice finished and sat down telling Jasper it was his turn.

"Ok, I'm going to sing I'll make a man out of you."

**Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you**

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(I'll make a man out of you- Mulan)

Japer's song seemed to fit him well Bella thought, Jasper had after all been in the arm and had trained others to.

"Next Emmett" Alice announced. Emmett got up flicked through the list of songs and suddenly smiled.

"Can't keep it down is what I will be singing" Emmett told the group.

**You know what it's like  
When you wake up in the mornin' and it's hard,  
Standin' up straight at attention  
Like the changin' of the guard?  
Or how it is in a porno shop  
When you put you quarter in the slot,  
And you try to look cool  
So nobody knows that you're hot?  
You go to a club and you're high  
On some fine marijuana  
And the singer of the band  
Copped all of her moves from Madonna ... and you wanna  
Or late at night, you're home in bed alone,  
And it's cold out,  
And put your hand where it's warm  
While you open up Miss January's fold-out**

Well, that's how it is, when she's around,  
And I can't, no I can't  
I can't keep it down!

I can't keep it down when that girl's around  
I can't keep it under my control  
I can't k-k-keep it down, no, no I can't!  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna rock and roll!

I'm thinkin' 'bout the time in my life  
When I first learned what cryin' was,  
The first time I ever had to come face to face  
With what dyin' was,  
The relatives gathered all in black  
To mourn for my great aunt Juanita,  
When who comes through the door to pay her respects  
But our cousin Conchita,  
The tears in her eyes only made them look  
Even more Spanish,  
As I watched her I swear I could feel the floor  
Under me vanish,  
She goes to them all, then she fin'ly  
Comes over to me,  
And she kisses my cheek and I lower my eyes,  
I can hardly believe what I see!

'Cause I'm lookin' down the front of her gown,  
And I can't, no, I can't  
I can't keep it down!

I can't keep it down when that girl's around  
I can't keep it under my control  
I can't k-k-keep it down, no, no I can't!  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna rock and roll!  
Rock and roll!

( Can't keep it down- Fame the musical)

When Emmett sat down Rosalie gave him a slap around the back of his head.

"Bella next" Alice said.

"No Alice please" Bella begged but Alice just gave her a push towards the machine. Bella looked through the list and didn't know what to pick.

"Number 203" Alice told Bella, she looked at that song and liked it.

"Ok, thanks to Alice, I'm singing Spotlight"

**Are you a man who loves  
And cherishes  
And cares for me?  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?  
Are you a guard in a prison  
Maximum security?  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?  
Do we stay home all the time  
Cuz you want me to yourself?  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?  
Or am I locked away  
Had a feeling that I'd find  
Someone else  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?**

[Chorus:]  
Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Baby, if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Is this a relationship  
Fulfilling your needs  
As well as mine  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?  
Or is this just my sentence  
Am I doing time?  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?  
If this is love  
Real, real love  
Then I'm staying no doubt  
But if I'm just a prisoner  
Then I'm busting out  
Is that true? Is that true?  
Is that true?

(Chorus)

Oh, you oughta be  
Ashamed of yourself  
What the hell  
Do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me  
So wrong  
Baby, all I do is try  
(Try)  
To show you  
That you're my  
(My)  
One and only guy  
(Only guy)  
No matter  
Who may come along  
Open your eyes  
Cuz baby, I don't lie

(Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson)

There was silence after Bella had finished, every Cullen was in shocked because none off them knew Bella could sing so well.

"Wow Bella" Alice said. Edward just ran up to her and gave her the biggest kiss ever.

"Edward next then." Alice stated to get them to stop kissing, Bella needed to breath.

"Ok, I'll sing Careless whisper." Edward said

**I feel so unsure as I take your hand an lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and you're its sad goodbye.  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm**

Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you.  
Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind ignorance is kind.  
There's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find.  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm

Never without your love.  
Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd.  
Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.  
We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me? - Please stay.  
And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm

No dance  
no dance  
no dance  
you're gone - no dance  
you're gone.  
This matter is so wrong  
so wrong  
that you had lo leave me alone.

(Careless Whisper- George Michael)

Edward looked at Bella the whole time he sang and Bella started to cry. Everyone clapped when Edward finished.

"Ok, Rose your turn."

"I will be singing Broken Hearted Girl"

**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?**

You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love enough to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl

Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
[- From: .net/read/b/beyonce-lyrics/broken,, -]  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh

I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath with out my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl

(Broken Hearted Girl- Beyonce)

Everyone could see Rose ment that song and Bella was once again crying. The night went on with each of the Cullen children and Bella singing another song.

Alice- Bouncing off the walls- Sugarcult

Emmett- I wanna be like you- Jungle Book

Jasper- I fought the law- Green Day

Bella- Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore

Edward- Outta My head- Ashlee Simpson

Rosalie- Barbie Girl- Aqua.

"Carlisle and Esme you two need to do a song" Alice said after noticing that the 'mum and dad' of the group were not participating and were just watching the children having fun.

"No Alice we don't" Carlisle said.

"CARLISLE CARLISLE!" the children started to chant. They stopped when Carlisle stood up and walked over to the machine.

"Ok, I'll sing Fix You" Carlisle said.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed **

**When you get what you want but not what you need **

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **

**Stuck in reverse **

**And the tears come streaming down your face **

**When you lose something you can't replace **

**When you love someone but it goes to waste **

**Could it be worse? **

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones **

**And I will try to fix you **

**And high up above or down below **

**When you're too in love to let it go **

**But if you never try you'll never know **

**Just what you're worth **

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones **

**And I will try to fix you **

**Tears stream down your face **

**When you lose something you cannot replace **

**Tears stream down your face **

**And I **

**Tears stream down your face **

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes **

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I **

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you**

(Fix You-Coldplay)

Once again Bella noticed the knack the Cullen's had for picking songs that suited them.

"Esme, your turn please" Alice begged. Esme stood with a huf and picked her song.

"Doctor Jones" Esme stated.

**Sometimes the feeling is right  
you fall in love for the first time  
heartbeat and kisses so sweet  
summertime love in the moonlight  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Now the summer is gone  
you had to go back home  
please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone  
(Baby I am missing you)  
I want you by my side  
(And I hope you'll miss me too)  
Come back and stay  
(I think about you ev'ry day)  
I really want you too  
(You swept my feet right off the ground  
You're the love I found)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
All I think of is you  
and all the things we had  
Doctor what can I do  
why does it have to be like that  
(Baby I am missing you)  
I want you by my side  
(And I hope you'll miss me too)  
Come back and stay  
(I think about you ev'ry day)  
I really want you too  
(You swept my feet right off the ground  
You're the love I found)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones wake up now  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ah  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ah  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)**

(Doctor Jones-aqua)

Everyone once agin clapped and Bella thought this was it and she could finally go to bed.

"No, Bella it's not over yet. Duets time and first me and Jasper will sing Have a Little Priest" Alice said.

**Alice**

**Jasper**

Both

**That's all very well, but what we gonna do about him?**

**Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury him**

**Oh yeah. Of course we could do that. I don't 'spose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' 'round lookin' for him.**

Seems a downright shame...

**Shame?**

**Seems an awful waste...  
Such a nice, plump frame  
Wot's 'is name has...  
Had...  
Has  
Nor it can't be traced...  
Bus'ness needs a lift,  
Debts to be erased...  
Think of it as thrift,  
As a gift,  
If you get my drift**

Seems an awful waste...  
I mean, with the price of meat  
What it is,  
When you get it,  
If you get it...

**Ah!**

**Good, you got it!**

Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!  
Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!  
Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!  
And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!

**Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion**

**Well, it does seem a waste...**

**Eminently practical  
And yet appropriate as always!**

**Think about it...**

**Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived  
Without you all these years, I'll never know!  
How delectable!  
Also undetectable!**

**Lots of other gentlemen'll  
Soon be comin' for a shave,  
Won't they?  
Think of  
All them  
Pies!**

**How choice!  
How  
Rare!  
For what's the sound of the world out there?**

**What, Mr. Todd?  
What, Mr. Todd?  
What is that sound?**

**Those crunching noises pervading the air!**

**Yes, Mr. Todd!  
Yes, Mr. Todd!  
Yes, all around!**

**It's man devouring man, my dear!**

And/Then who are we to deny it in here?

**(spoken) These are desperate times,  
Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!**

**Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!**

**What is that?**

**It's priest. Have a little priest.**

**Is it really good?**

**Sir, it's too good, at least!  
Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,  
So it's pretty fresh.  
**  
**Awful lot of fat.**

**Only where it sat.**

**Haven't you got poet, or something like that?**

**No, y'see, the trouble with poet is  
'Ow do you know it's deceased?  
Try the priest!**

Lawyer's rather nice.  
  
**If it's for a price.**

**Order something else, though, to follow,  
Since no one should swallow it twice!**

**Anything that's lean?**

**Well, then, if you're British and loyal,  
You might enjoy Royal Marine!  
Anyway, it's clean.  
Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!**

**Is that squire, on the fire?**

**Mercy no, sir, look closer,  
You'll notice it's grocer!**

**Looks thicker,  
More like vicar!**

**No, it has to be grocer -  
It's green!**

**The history of the world, my love -**

**Save a lot of graves,  
Do a lot of relatives favors!**

**Is those below serving those up above!**

**Ev'rybody shaves,  
So there should be plenty of flavors!**  
**  
How gratifying for once to know**

That those above will serve those down below!

**What is that?**

**It's fop.  
Finest in the shop.  
And we have some shepherd's pie peppered  
With actual shepherd on top!  
And I've just begun -  
Here's the politician, so oily  
It's served with a doily,  
Have one!**

**Put it on a bun.  
Well, you never know if it's going to run!**

**Try the friar,  
Fried, it's drier!**

**No, the clergy is really  
Too coarse and too mealy!**

**Then actor,  
It's compacter!**

**Ah but always arrives overdone!  
(spoken) I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!**

(singing) Have charity towards the world, my pet!  
**  
Yes, yes, I know, my love!**

**We'll take the customers that we can get!  
**  
**High-born and low, my love!**

**We'll not discriminate great from small!  
No, we'll serve anyone,  
Meaning anyone,**

And to anyone  
At all!

(Have a Little Priest- Sweeny Todd)

Bella couldn't stop laughing at the fact they were singing a Sweeny Todd song and well for that matter.

"Rose and Emmett next" was all Alice said as she sat on Japer lap after he sat down.

"Something There" Rose said.

**Rose **

**Emmett **

**There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before**

**New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
**(Something There- Beauty and the beast)

Rose and Emmett song was short but well sang.

"Ok, Bella and Edward next." Said Alice as Rose and Emmet sat huddled together.

"We are going to sing I don't dance" Edward said after a long discussion with Bella.

**Bella**

**Edward**

**Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.**

**I've go to just do my thing.  
**  
**Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.  
I'III show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball,dancing,same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate,start swingin.  
****I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me.  
**  
**You'll never know it you never try**.

**There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.  
**

**Come on!**

**I don't dance**.

**I know you can.**

**Not a chance.  
**  
**It I could do this,well,you could do that**.

**But I don't dance.**

**Hit it out of the park**!

**I don't dance.**

**I say you can.**

**There's not a chance.**

**Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor.**

**I don't dance,no.**

**Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**

**I've go to just do my thing.**

**Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.  
Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot,just hit it.**

**I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.  
I'II show you how I swing.**

**You'll never know if you never try.  
**  
**There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH**. 

**Come on!  
**  
** I don't dance.**

**Iknow you can.**

**Not a chance.  
****  
It I could do this, well, you could do that.**

**But I don' dance.**

**Hit it out of the park!  
**  
**I don't dance.**

**I say you can.**

**There's not a chance.**

**Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.**

**I don't dance, no.**

**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.**

** I wanna play ball,not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.**

**I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.**

**You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP.**

Swing!

** HEY  
Come on,swing it like this.  
Oh,swing!  
**  
** Ooh**

**Jitterbug...just like that.  
That's what I mean; That's how you swing.**

**You make a good pitch but I don't belive.**

**I say you can**.

**I know I can't.**

I don't dance.

**You can do it**.

**I don't dance,no.**  
**  
Nothin'to boy, alta boy. YEAH.**

**Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?**

**One,two,three,four, everybody swing!**  
**COME ON!**

**I don't dance.**

**I know you can.**

**Not a chance.**

**It I could do this,well,you could do that.**

**But I don't dance.**

**Hit it out of the park!**

**I don't dance.**

** I say you can.**

**There's not a chance.**

**Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.**

**I don't dance,no.**

(I Don't dance- HSM)

Carlilse and Esme didn't want to do a duet and so the Cullen just sang one final song as a big group, even Bella.

**Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great**

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

(High School Never ends- Bowling for soup)

Bella had never had so much fun and couldn't wait for the next Karkoke night at Cullen's and with the time begin 12:30am Bella walked up to Edwards room and feel into a Deep Sleep.

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
